


Тише

by fish4l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CMNM / Naked Male Clothed Male, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Frottage, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, Kinks, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: Олли не ушел
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Тише

Олли упирался лбом в дверцу шкафчика и шумно дышал. Для равновесия он пытался уцепиться хоть за что-то, но пальцы скользили по гладкому металлу. Он стукнулся лбом, дверца задребезжала.

— Тише ты! — прошипел ему на ухо Марк. — Где-то рядом Хуч ходит, метлы собирает.

Марк прижимался сзади — горячий, потный, до сих пор одетый в квиддичную форму: щиток больно врезался в голое бедро. 

— Ну ты и говнюк! Как ты отбил тот крученый? — продолжил Марк громче, словно забыв о собственном предупреждении. — Я тебя удачно застал, да?

Олли не стал объяснять, что специально до последнего тянул время в душевой, в пятый раз намыливая и без того чистое тело. Он бы и передернуть успел, но решил, что торопливо дрочить не хочет. Наконец Олли перестал ждать и вышел в общую раздевалку, голый, усталый и разочарованный. На лавке возле его шкафчика сидел, вытянув ноги, Марк. 

— Привет, — негромко буркнул Олли. Марк прижал палец к губам и немедленно уставился тяжелым немигающим взглядом, от которого каждый гребаный раз вставал член и поджимались яйца. Олли слегка покраснел, но не стал прикрываться: маленькое полотенце так и висело у него на плече.

— Ну… — начал он снова. Марк вскочил, пристально оглядел Олли — тот покраснел сильнее — и прищурился, потом одним движением сунул ему в рот кляп из мокрого полотенца и повернул к шкафчику. Такого они еще не практиковали, и Олли стало обидно — до одури хотелось целоваться, а потом быстро отсосать, а не каких-то новых идей.

Он застонал и немного раздвинул ноги: Марк прижал его к себе крепче, задницей Олли чувствовал все швы на его брюках. Шершавые кончики пальцев мягко прикоснулись к головке вставшего члена.

— Вудди, — Марк жарко выдохнул в ухо и провел языком по шее. — Вудди… 

Олли неопределенно дернулся — от прикосновений словно било током — и подался назад, потеревшись задницей о пах. Марк немедленно облапал член всей ладонью и сжал.

— Сейчас, — он оперся одной рукой о шкафчик, другой начиная дрочить Олли, вбивая того в дверцу. — Только тише! 

Олли старался дышать через раз. Полотенце во рту, и так влажное, намокло окончательно и стало отвратительным на вкус, но он почти не ощущал этого, потому что рука Марка двигалась просто идеально. Олли забылся и всхлипнул. Вышло довольно громко. 

— Вудди, — Марк остановился, и Олли нетерпеливо заерзал. — Накажу.

Олли не спорил, но прекращение такой восхитительной дрочки уже было достаточным наказанием. Он попытался обернуться, но стукнулся плечом о шкафчик. Послышался резкий металлический звон.

— Я предупреждал, — совсем тихо прошептал Марк в шею и снова лизнул, потом прикусил кожу и оттянул ее зубами. Олли с трудом сдержал стон. — Молодец! — похвалил его Марк и снова принялся дрочить.

Олли не понимал, почему Марк не раздевается или хотя бы не расстегнет штаны, но прижиматься голой кожей к жесткой форме было неожиданно приятно. Марк тоже завелся, Олли чувствовал его член — все семь с половиной дюймов — сквозь ткань. Марк резко двинул бедрами, Олли не удержался и снова стукнулся о шкафчик.

— Вудди, — жарко выдохнул Марк, и по спине Олли побежали мурашки. — Я кончу, если ты еще раз так сделаешь.

— М? — выдавил сквозь кляп Олли и потерся задницей, выгибая резче спину. Член Марка, выступающий под плотно натянутой тканью, скользил по расщелине между ягодиц, и это было охуенно. Еще лучше было бы, если б Марк стащил с себя тряпки и вставил, но и так Олли наслаждался идеальной дрочкой и чужим возбуждением. 

— Блядь! — Марк впился в плечо Олли зубами, чтобы не закричать. — О, блядь! Сейчас!

Он жестче задвигал ладонью и впечатал Олли в дверцу, беспорядочно вскидывая бедра. Он больно укусил еще раз, почти за ухом, и Олли на грани оргазма успел подумать, что этот синяк придется сводить первым, а жаль. Полотенце наконец удалось выплюнуть, и Олли, не слишком сдерживаясь, застонал. Марк эхом повторил за ним через секунду.

— Эванеско, — Олли первым делом убрал сперму с дверцы. С запахом он ничего не мог поделать, к утру выветрится, а оставлять такие заметные следы не хотелось. 

Марк сидел на скамейке с расстегнутыми штанами, обильно залитыми изнутри спермой. Олли убрал и ее. Марк благодарно кивнул. 

— Блядь, я там стер себе все, — он расстроено смотрел на поникший член: на головке виднелось красное пятнышко. 

— Я тоже, — задница и спина у Олли горели, на бедре красовался полукруглый синяк. 

— Залечи, а? — Марк состроил жалобное лицо. — Ты ж знаешь, я только смазку могу нормально.

— Ага, пинтами, — Олли лениво поднял палочку. — Вставай. А тебе не дам меня лечить, к Помфри схожу. 

— И чем объяснишь? — скептически поинтересовался Марк.

— Чесоточный порошок. Скажу, что вы подсыпали. 

— Эй, — Марк шутливо стукнул Олли в плечо. — Да мы бы…

Но Олли наконец сделал то, чего хотел с самого начала. Он поцеловал Марка, напористо двигая языком во рту, и прижал к шкафчику. Марк яростно отвечал, но быстро сдался, разрешая Олли вести.

— Кажется, ты уже здоров, — через несколько минут, запыхавшись, сказал Олли, обводя пальцем головку, на которой не было заметно никаких пятен.

— Да-а, — выдохнул Марк. — Мстить будешь?

— Форму, пожалуй, не надену, — Олли развернул его к себе спиной и легонько прикусил за плечо. — Палочку дать?

— Зачем? — теперь Марк упирался лбом в шкафчик, прогибаясь в спине.

— Наколдуешь смазку, можно и пинту, — Олли потерся о розовеющую — тот всегда краснел всем телом — задницу Марка членом и, не выдержав, шлепнул. 

— Да тише, блядь! 

Олли усмехнулся. В отличие от Марка, он никогда не забывал про Заглушающие.


End file.
